starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zabrak
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Ză'-brăk | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = Diverse | lengte = 1,60 tot 2,10 meter | leeftijd = >70 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Iridonia | gesproken =Zabraki | geschreven =Zabraki | kolonies =Anobis Frithia Lorista Dathomir | affiliatie =Galactic Republic }} thumb|250px|Darth Maul was ook een Zabrak De Zabrak waren een intelligent zoogdierachtige species afkomstig van de Mid Rim planeet Iridonia. Daarom werden ze ook wel eens Iridonians genaamd. Fysiologie Er waren talloze rassen van Zabrak die men kon herkennen aan de samenstelling, aantal en positie van de hoorns op hun hoofd, aan hun verschillende huidtypes en aan de groei van hoofdhaar. De huidtypes van Zabrak waren een gevolg van genetische dominantie. Zabrak konden verschillende kleuren huid hebben, zoals wit, beige, bruin en zwart. Sommige Zabrak hadden haar op hun hoofd, terwijl andere Zabrak kaal waren. Zowel mannelijke als vrouwelijke Zabrak groeiden hoorns vanaf de puberteit. Deze hoorns groeiden vaak naar de vorm van hun hoofdhaar. Verder hadden Zabrak geen haar op hun gelaat of geen wimpers. Hun ogen hadden dezelfde kleuren als die van mensen maar kleuren als paars, oranje en rood kwamen ook voor. Zabrak stonden ook bekend voor hun tatoeages die op hun gelaat werden aangebracht tijdens hun 'rite of passage'. Deze tatoeages hadden een symbolische betekenis zoals een familieherkomst of een persoonlijk ontwerp. Cultuur Zabrak stonden bekend voor hun sterke wilskracht, hun uithoudingsvermogen, hun optimisme, hun weerstand tegen pijn en hun trots. Vrouwelijke Zabrak waren lichter gebouwd dan de mannelijke Zabrak. Er werd beweerd dat Ancient Zabraki één van de talen was waaruit Basic ontstond. Zabrak waren een zelfverzekerd species dat zeker was dat ze elke taak konden succesvol afronden. Hierdoor leek het alsof Zabrak egoïstisch te werk gingen maar zij stelden het verwezenlijken van een bepaalde taak altijd voorop. Bij andere species zou zo'n zelfvertrouwen mogelijk een superioriteitsgevoel kweken maar dit lag niet in de natuur van de Zabrak. De Zabrak waren trots op hun volk en kolonies. Twisten en conflicten tussen deze werelden bestonden maar waren zeldzaam. De Zabrak waren ook trots op de uitzwerming van hun soort en dat hun volk op deze manier op verschillende plaatsen kon bijdragen aan de cultuur en samenleving. De traditionele staf van de Zabrak noemde een Zhaboka. De Zabrak waren ook gekend als gespecialiseerde makers van wapens. Deze wapens werden niet op grote schaal gebruikt maar verzameld door verzamelaars of gebruikt door speciale eenheden. De wapen van de Zabrak werden immers niet op grote schaal geproduceerd. De Blasters en Vibroweapons van de Zabrak behoorden tot de sterkste soorten in het universum. Zabrak konden erg lang tegen pijn en folteringen. Hierdoor waren Zabrak slechte slaven en wekte dit enkel meer weerstand op van de Zabrak. Deze koppigheid en vastberadenheid leidde tot een groot respect voor het leven. Zabrak waren daardoor vaak actief in humanitaire bewegingen. Iridonian Zabrak thumb|250px|Vrouwelijke Zabrak Zabrak waren ook goede krijgers en verkenners. In een lang verleden vochten de Zabrak op Iridonia clanoorlogen tegen elkaar om hun gave in man tegen man gevechten te oefenen. Het oude Sith volk huurde regelmatig Iridonian Zabrak in om als huurlingen te vechten. De Iridonian Zabrak waren meer oorlogsgezind dan de andere Zabrak en stonden er meer op om hun gevechtstechnieken door te geven aan hun kinderen. Elk Zabrak kind op Iridonia moest zich bekwamen in de gevechtstechnieken in speciale scholen. Sommige van de beste man tegen man vechters uit het universum kwamen van Iridonia. Rijke Zabrak die niet op Iridonia leefden, stuurden hun kinderen vaak naar Iridonia om er een opleiding te genieten. Zabrak reden op Iridonian Reeks en gebruikten een staf als wapen. Geleerden dachten dat de Zabrak hun gaves om te vechten hadden gehaald door hun connectie in het verleden met de Sith maar de Zabrak hielden het bij hun natuurlijke overlevingsdrang. Andere Zabrak Zabrak die niet op Iridonia waren geboren, bezaten dezelfde drang naar perfectie dan hun soortgenoten. Als ze hun kinderen niet naar Iridonia stuurden om er te trainen, spoorden ze hen aan om zich in andere takken te specialiseren. Daarom waren Zabrak succesvol in verschillende takken van de samenleving. Zabrak waren door hun sterke zelfcontrole en wilskracht uitstekende Force sensitives. Een groep Zabrak die op Dathomir belandde, evolueerde tot de Nightbrothers, een groep mannelijke Zabrak krijgers die onderdanig waren aan de Nightsisters. Zowel Darth Maul als Savage Opress werden gerecruteerd uit de Nightbrother clan. Geschiedenis De Zabrak kenden een moeilijk leven op Iridonia, een gevaarlijke planeet met veel roofdieren, diepe canyons, snijdende windstoten en giftige wateren. Hierdoor evolueerden de Zabrak tot een wilskrachtig volk. Zabrak waren één van de eerste species die erin slaagden om door de ruimte te reizen. Daardoor waren talloze Zabrak gevestigd op andere planeten en identificeerden deze Zabrak zich met hun planeet van herkomst zoals mensen deden. Toen de Duros de Mid Rim begonnen te verkennen ontdekten ze acht Zabrak kolonies met allemaal een soevereine regering. Alle Zabrak planeten waren meteen bereid om zich aan te sluiten bij de Galactic Republic en hun zetels in de Senate in te nemen. De Zabrak bleven een belangrijke rol spelen in de Galactic Republic en ondanks het feit dat Iridonia talloze malen werd aangevallen, bleef het de Republic trouw. Zo was de Zabrak Kaysil Verwood de drijvende kracht achter het Refugee Relief Movement. De Zabrak probeerden zich te verzetten tegen het Galactic Empire maar om een zoveelste voorbeeld te stellen installeerden ze Imperials Garrisons op de Zabrak kolonies, taxeerden ze de handelsroutes en namen de fabrieken en bedrijven in eigen handen. Deze onderdrukking zorgde ervoor dat de kolonies naar elkaar toegroeiden en dat er een ondergrondse beweging ontstond. Zabrak sloten zich ook aan bij de Rebel Alliance zoals Kaysil Verwood en haar zuster Elibet Dav. Bekende Zabrak * Agen Kolar * Savage Opress * Darth Maul * Eeth Koth * Maris Brood * Kaysil Verwood * Sugi * Tyzen Xebec * Viscus * Feral Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Grievous Intrigue **Bounty Hunters **Monster **Witches of the Mist **Brothers **Revenge **Revival **A War on Two Fronts **Eminence **Shades of Reason **The Lawless **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Alien Anthology category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren Categorie:Zabrak